


message sent with confetti

by abby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Female James Potter, Texting, first fem!jily let's goooooo, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby10/pseuds/abby10
Summary: Lily has apparently been very oblivious about Jamie Potter's relationship status...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 75
Collections: Fem! Jily





	message sent with confetti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [womeninthesequel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL MARIEKA (womeninthesequel)!!!! I LOVE YOU LOTS!!!
> 
> This is my first fem!Jily which is crazy but I loved it! 
> 
> I myself am a disaster bi so writing Jily being complete disaster bis as well was too fun!
> 
> (This is super short but feels like a whole story so that's why it isn't in my ficlet collection!)

**Lily Evans** to  **Foxiest Freshers Flat** :  _ ugh why are potter and black literally the most attractive couple ever _

Marlene McKinnon:  _ if you mean ‘couple of siblings’ then yes agreed _

Lily Evans:  _?? _

Lily Evans:  _ siblings?? _

Marlene McKinnon:  _ yes… not sure what is confusing here _

Lily Evans:  _ EVERYTHING?!? _

Dorcas Meadowes:  _ potter’s family adopted black which is why they have different names _

Mary Macdonald:  _ it’s super sweet! _

Lily Evans:  _ BUT I HAVE HEARD THEM REFER TO EACH OTHER AS ‘BOYFRIEND’ AND  _ _ ‘GIRLFRIEND’?!?! _

Marlene McKinnon:  _ oh that’s just a joke lol _

Lily Evans:  _?!?! _

Dorcas Meadowes:  _ lol you good lils? _

Lily Evans:  _ but potter is never at queer café meetings?? _

Mary Macdonald:  _ yeah they conflict with her football practices. she hates that she can’t come actually _

Lily Evans:  _ and i guess her and sirius share a room because they are siblings not a couple...? _

Dorcas Meadowes:  _ oh yeah they would never approve gender neutral housing for 2 first years if they were actually dating _

Marlene McKinnon:  _ i can’t believe you thought they were dating lol _

Lily Evans:  _ THERE WAS A LOT OF EVIDENCE _

Mary Macdonald:  _ but jamie is always flirting with you! _

Lily Evans:  _ what _

Marlene McKinnon: _lol are you really this oblivious??_ _you’re top of your class in organic chem!_

Lily Evans:  _ CHEM MAKES SENSE!! WOMEN DO NOT!! _

Lily Evans:  _ I AM STILL KINDA NEW TO THIS WHOLE WLW THING _

Dorcas Meadowes:  _ and we love and support you in your obliviousness <3 _

Lily Evans:  _ but like… jamie has actually been flirting with me?? _

Mary Macdonald:  _ she literally tells you how pretty you are and how fun you are all the time _

Lily Evans:  _ i just thought she was being nice!! _

Marlene McKinnon:  _ um jamie is deffo nice but she is never that nice to me _

Dorcas Meadowes:  _ or me _

Mary Macdonald:  _ or me _

Lily Evans:  _ holy shit holy shit holy shit _

Lily Evans:  _ what do i do??? _

Dorcas Meadowes:  _ do you like her? _

Lily Evans:  _ UM YEAH AND I HAVE FELT REALLY BAD ABOUT IT BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE WAS DATING SIRIUS _

Mary Macdonald:  _ text her! ask her out! _

Lily Evans:  _ HOW?!? _

Dorcas Meadowes:  _ with your phone? and your words? _

Lily Evans:  _ omg okay i can do this _

Mary Macdonald:  _ yes you can!! _

Lily Evans:  _ you’re sure she has been flirting with me?? _

Marlene McKinnon:  _ she literally never shuts up about you. like sirius has been complaining about it _

Lily Evans:  _ AH OKAY I’M GONNA DO IT _

\---

**Lily Evans** to  **Jamie Potter** : _ hey um this might be a kinda weird question and might be like coming out of nowhere so totally feel free to ignore it if you want and never mention this again but… do you like me?? _

Jamie Potter to Lily Evans:  _ um _

Jamie Potter:  _ yes? _

Jamie Potter:  _ i thought that was pretty obvious lol _

Lily Evans:  _ AH OKAY _

Lily Evans:  _ um maybe not to me because maybe i’m like… super oblivious _

Jamie Potter:  _ ive asked you out before…? _

Lily Evans:  _ omg you have?? _

Jamie Potter:  _ like multiple times lol _

Jamie Potter:  _ but youve always said you were busy _

Lily Evans:  _ I HAVE BEEN!! LIKE ACTUALLY!! _

Jamie Potter:  _ no no i know youre like crazy busy dont worry _

Jamie Potter:  _ i didnt think you were like rejecting me or anything _

Lily Evans:  _ i wasn’t!!! _

Lily Evans:  _ but i also didn’t know you were asking me out on a date!! i thought it was just to hang out as friends!! _

Jamie Potter:  _ lol i dont ask my friends to come to picnics at the local botanical gardens _

Jamie Potter:  _ like no offense to the guys but…. yeah _

Lily Evans:  _ ahhh omg okay _

Lily Evans:  _ i also maybe kinda thought you and sirius were dating?? _

Jamie Potter:  _ omg _

Jamie Potter:  _ ew no omg _

Jamie Potter:  _ hes literally my brother haha _

Lily Evans:  _ OKAY I KNOW THAT NOW _

Jamie Potter:  _ but yeah i’m…. very single lol _

Lily Evans:  _ okay so i’ve apparently been insanely thick _

Lily Evans:  _ but… wanna go out sometime? _

Lily Evans:  _ i promise to not always be this dumb _

Jamie Potter:  _ YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_ Message sent with Confetti

Jamie Potter:  _ i mean… yes  _

Jamie Potter:  _ in a very cool and casual way _

Jamie Potter:  _ because i am a very cool and casual person _

Lily Evans:  _ you’re not but that’s part of why i like you lol _

Jamie Potter:  _ :D  
_ Message sent with Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> NOW GO GIVE MARIEKA LOTS OF LOVE ON HER FICS!!!
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark. I will love you forever!!!
> 
> Come chat with me at my main blog (pareidolian.tumblr.com) or my fanfic sideblog (abby10fanfic.tumblr.com) xx


End file.
